Massive Melee Match
The Massive Melee Match is part of the annual Massive Melee Pay-Per-View presented by the Lock Wrestling Federation. Traditionally the match has twenty participants and entrants are eliminated by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. The winner typically faces the LWF Champion at Lockmania, however in 2005 and 2010 the title itself was on the line in the match. =Melees= 2002 *The final four were Arelas, Phoenix, TMA, and Xecutioner *The winner (Phoenix) eliminated two people (Ooley and Xecutioner) *Nine different people recorded at least one elimination *Sgt. Savage and Xecutioner had the most eliminations with five each 2003 *The final four were Arelas, CoolJ, Emperor, and Iceman *The winner (Arelas) eliminated four people (Lock, Xecutioner, Big Pimpin, and CoolJ) *Seven different people recorded at least one elimination *Triple M had the most eliminations with five 2004 *The final four were Emperor, Fear, Iceman, and Psiko *The winner (Psiko) eliminated three people (Ruff Ryder, Fear, and Emperor) *Eleven different people recorded at least one elimination *Emperor, Fear, and Psiko had the most eliminations with three each 2005 *The final four were Dr. K, Fear, Red Fusion, and Ruff Rabbi *The winner (Fear) eliminated three people (Angry Little Man, Emperor, Alan Fernandez, and Ruff Rabbi) *Ten different people recorded at least one elimination *Fear had the most eliminations with four *Ruff Rabbi had to defend the LWF Title in this match. By winning the match, Fear became the champion 2008 *The final four were Diablo, Fear, Ruff Rabbi, and Triple M *The winner (Diablo) eliminated four people (Jake White, Lone Wolf, Reckless Jack, and Ruff Rabbi) *Nine different people recorded at least one elimination *Diablo and Ruff Rabbi had the most eliminations with four each *The winner received a shot at the LWF Title at a time and place of his choosing 2009 *The final four were Lone Wolf, Phoenix, Psiko, and Red Fusion *The winner (Phoenix) eliminated three people (Lone Wolf, Psiko, and Triple P) *Fourteen different people recorded at least one elimination *Lone Wolf and Phoenix had the most eliminations with three each *The winner received a shot at the LWF Title at a time and place of his choosing 2010 *The final four were Donovan Hastings, Phoenix, Red Fusion and Triple M *The winner (Triple M) eliminated two people (Donovan Hastings and Lock) *Eleven different people recorded at least one elimination *The Big Time had the most eliminations with four *Phoenix had to defend the LWF Title in this match. By winning the match, Triple M became the champion =Statistics and Information= * 63 different people have participated in a Massive Melee Match * 36 different people have recorded at least one elimination ** 23 different people have recorded more than one elimination * Triple M have the most career eliminations with 11 ** Fear has recorded 10 * 16 different people have appeared in the final four ** Fear, Phoenix and Red Fusion have appeared three times and Arelas, Emperor, Iceman, Psiko, Ruff Rabbi, and Triple M have each appeared twice ** Arelas, Fear, and Triple M all won the Melee upon their second appearance in the final four ** TMA (2001) is the only person to appear in the final four without recording an elimination * Diablo has won the only Massive Melee he has appeared in * Fear and Lock are the only people to have appeared in every Massive Melee ** Lock has never recorded an elimination Category:Matches Category:LWF Matches Category:UGWC Matches